SIRENA MALDITA RIREN
by Nanariko-chan Naty
Summary: Una profunda oscuridad es el último recuerdo que le queda a Levi...del día en el que perdió su humanidad. Convencido de qué solo una Sirena puede salvarlo... se empecina en dar caza a éstas, hasta encontrarse con cierto tritón de ojos verde esmeralda.


SIRENA MALDITA

Anime: Shingeki no kyojin.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

Temáticas: AU/Mermaid/Romance/OCC/Drama.

Advertencias: Chico x chico.

Dedicatoria: Alice Moguel.

• ────── ✾ ────── •

* * *

_"El canto de las sirenas es, a la vez, esa poesía que debe desaparecer para que se cobre vida y esa realidad que debe morir para que nazca la literatura"._  
_– Tzvetan Todorov_

* * *

[Levi narra]

La vida no es _justa con nadie._

_A veces, te quiere._

_Y otras, como a mi persona_

_...te arroja al mar con todo _lo que tienes.

Mi primer recuerdo, de aquel día es: Fuego.

Luego gritos,...

_¡Me metiste! ¡Traidor! ¡TRAIDOR!_

Luego...llanto...y dolor.

_¿Cómo pudiste? Levi... ¡Yo te amaba!_

Más tarde una extraña sensación de un beso salado, ¿una despedida?

_Me obligaste a esto..._

_Ahora tus labios son veneno y tus mentiras, extensiones de tu cuerpo...Por el poder que recibe en mí, con este beso...yo te maldigo ¡LEVI!_

Y luego unas manos empujando mi pecho y yo...caer en el frio.

Esa agua helada cubriendo todo mi cuerpo cuando gritaba su nombre, mirando las burbujas de aire salir de mi boca... hasta irme sumergiendo dentro de una completa oscuridad de mar.

— ¡KUSHEL! –grito abriendo los ojos de golpe y sentándome.

Si, aquel día caí preso de la maldición de una sirena.

—Maldita sirena, sal de mi mente ya –habla tocándome la cabeza, más no tengo tiempo para ocuparme de mis pesadillas.

El camarote se mese de un lado a otro, y los disparos y gritos se oyen por fuera. Mientras uno se acerca con rapidez.

— ¡Capitán! ¡Capitán Ackerman!

No lo pienso más y me pongo de pie, cogiendo mi arma, y la espada.

— ¿Qué sucede? –demando abriendo la puerta antes de que lo haga.

—Sirenas Capitán –me informe. Oh, la noche ya se puso interesante.

—Atacan a estribor.

Comienzo a caminar por el pasillo y de ahí subir. Más se oyen los cañones. Tks.

—Quiero a una, captúrenla. Viva –especifico.

Los hombres me ven subir a cubierta y solo saben decir: Capitán, capitán.

—Que me están holgazaneando –digo al ver que están de un lado al otro.

—Recojan anclas y desplieguen las velas, ¡¿acaso quieren acabar como su cena?!

Me dirijo a la popa después de hablar, en mi camino detengo a uno de los marines y ordeno.

—Preparad las redes, ¡rápido! –lo dejo y sigo subiendo.

Llego al timón, quito al que lo maneja, y lo voy girándolo a estribor.

—Esta vez no se van a escapar. –hablo entrecerrando los ojos con una mirada totalmente fija en mi objetivo.

Y esa luz de luna que alguna vez sentencio mi vida, hoy guía mi camino a mi encuentro con él.

¸.• •.¸¸.• •.¸¸.• •.¸¸.• •.¸¸.• •.¸¸.• •.¸¸.• •.¸¸.• •.¸¸.• •.¸¸.• •.¸

[Eren narra]

Dentro del agua, todo es tumulto y soltar burbujas, nadando de un lado a otro.

¿Por qué?

Aun no lo entiendo, pero quizá sean...

—Eren –Sasha me llama, al girar a verla, solo me dice que hay problemas... Hombres de tierra firme bajaron.

Nadando a la par, vamos cruzando corales uno que otra hasta llegar.

A mi alrededor las miles de colas se ondean, la mayoría de las guerreras se arman con sus ballestas en la mano.

Lo curioso estaba, que por donde sea que mires... Lo único que ibas a encontrar por debajo de estas aguas era Sirenas.

Los tritones, que vendrían a ser lo machos de la especie. Eran inservibles en casos de guerra... sin omitir el hecho de estar extintos. Soy el único que queda.

Razón imperativa, para que Mikasa. La ultima hija viva del antiguo rey tritón, me desee a su lado.

Admito, que ser un adorno de coral en el pelo. No me satisface.

Mi hogar está en peligro y no me dejan defenderlo.

Salir a superficie y pelear, es algo que tengo terminante prohibido.

—Mikasa... -nado en su dirección.

—Te quedaras aquí. Y cuando todo haya pasado, nadaran con los demás atlantes a la costa más lejana

—Es injusto que no me dejen combatir.

Vamos nadando saliendo de palacio, subiendo al arrecife y luego a la superficie pero me detiene.

—Tienes que entenderlo Eren, eres el único que queda de tu raza... no se lo entregare a los humanos.

— ¿Y cuantos de nosotros caerán?

Llega a verme con esa mirada filosa, mas yo le sostengo la mirada.

—Los que haga falta.

Retrocedo un poco abriendo los ojos.

—No puedes sacrificarlos en mi nombre.

—No serán en tu nombre, serán en el mío.

— ¡Esto no puede ser un hogar! ¡Es una prisión!

Debato, ella nada un poco a mí...quiere poner su mano en mi mejilla como si empre lo ha hecho para tratar de disuadirme.

—Eren, yo soy... -No lo completa. Ya que veo la punta del arpón atravesarle la cola.

Ella lo observa, y yo también... entonces nos observamos un breve segundo el uno al otro y luego es arrastrada a la superficie.

— ¡MIKASA!

Extiendo mi aleta y garras a ella, pero es tarde, su figura va desapareciendo.

Ni lo debato, voy nadando hacia la superficie, varias tratan de detenerme, pero yo las empujo y a quien posee una lanza se la arrebato.

Lo primero que se ve de mi figura, es la cabellera negra y a medida que saco la cabeza del agua va aclarándose el color hasta un castaño. Seguido de mi frente, cejas de color verde opaco, con rastros azulados... los ojos estaban cerrados hasta que parte de mi pecho esta fuera.

—Buen tiro, Capitán... -Escucho por parte de los hombre, y una rabia en mi crece.

Saco de un costado la lanza en la oscuridad. Sujetándola en una garra que se deforma en mano, para empuñarla... y abro los ojos.

De un verde aguamarina, casi Jade por el tono oscuro.

Observo con claridad al hombre que arrastra a Mikasa al barco, y está por meterla en red. Pero la cuerda del arpón sigue conectada. Estiran de ella para subirla.

Retrocedo un poco, y con la distancia suficiente que tengo entre mi persona y ellos es que la arrojo, va con la brisa del viento, cortando la soga que conecta el arpón. Mikasa cae y la punta de la lanza se clava a centímetros de la cabeza, del hombre que llaman: Capitán.

Me voy sumergiendo para ayudar a Mikasa, en lo que lo último que oigo es:

—Capitán... ¿se encuentra bien?

**[Levi]**

El ardor de mi mejilla derecho, me da a saber que el corte no fue tan superficial como creo.

Frunzo el ceño.

—Capitán

— ¡Abran fuego! –demando, al irme sacando el sombrero y el saco, para subir con un pie en la baranda.

—Cap···

Antes de que me interrumpa, le doy su última orden:

—No las dejen escapar

Me lanzo al agua en un clavado, pataleo un poco dentro de agua, pero visualizo a la sirena y al hombre pez...

Nado en su dirección, no le toma mucho darse cuenta de que los sigo. Suelta a la sirena y nada en mi dirección, voy a la superficie por algo de aire... de lo contrario... aquí mismo voy a...

Lanza un zarpazo en mi pecho, hace que me retraiga atrás y suelte burbujas. Pero no es amenaza suficiente para que lo deje en paz.

El hombre pez se gira, creyendo que no lo seguiré. Pero cojo parte de su cola, lo cual lo detiene. No escapara. Se da vuelta y pone esta vez ambas manos en mi cuello, haciendo sacar el aire a golpe.

Va mandándonos más abajo, su propósito es ahogarme...pero no me iré de aquí, sin nada.

En contra de su voluntad y la fuerza que emplea en mi cuello, yo pongo mis manos a cada lado de su rostro y lo aproximo al mío, con la clara intención de besarlo.

Sus ojos se abren, y al parecer ya no está nadando con afán hacia abajo.

Moriría por amor. Si. Ya lo hice una vez.

De hecho, estoy muerto en vida... asique no me importa.

Suelto un par de burbujas más antes de cerrar los ojos, luchando por mantenerme consiente.

El amar, es más peligroso de lo que se cree. Mi error fue entregarme... mas ahora, no estoy dispuesto a caer.

Mis labios y los suyos están a milímetros de juntarse.

Desde aquel instante que me arrebataron mi ser, la vida ha sido un infierno y una eterna búsqueda, de lo que me fue robado.

Extraigo todo el aire que puedo, pero era un caso inútil... entonces todo comienza a pasar rápido. Vamos ascendiendo de pronto, dejando que la corriente o la gravedad a nuestras espaldas tiren hacia abajo, hasta salir abruptamente a la superficie.

— ¡Haah! –abro la boca para tragar un gran trago de aire. Y el hombre pez está a mi costado.

—Serás un··· -lo oigo hablar, para luego ser elevado arriba por una red que nos atrapa, tanto a él como a mí, regresándonos a la cubierta.

—Capitán –Escucho como me vuelven a llamar sacándome de las redes, y luego empujones y quejas.

El hombre pez no se rendía. Empujaba, rasgaba y apuñalaba a los que podía con su cola para no estar preso.

De pie, levanto la mano. Van apareciendo múltiples ballestas y pistolas que lo apuntan, rodeándolo en círculo.

Su vista pasa a cada uno de ellos, hasta terminar en mí.

—Ahora no eres más que un pez fuera del agua. Confórmate con ser mi prisionero.

Sus ojos se ponen furiosos al verme. Quiere matarme o escapar, eso es seguro...pero no dejare que lo consiga.

Me doy media vuelta, en lo que ellos se encargan de meterlo en la caja de cristal.

¸.• •.¸¸.• •.¸¸.• •.¸¸.• •.¸¸.• •.¸¸.• •.¸¸.• •.¸¸.• •.¸¸.• •.¸¸.• •.¸

**[Eren]**

Diez malditos metros de circunferencia y unos 7 metros de profundidad.

Voy a volverme loco en este tanque de agua que llaman "piscina".

De estar en una caja que es más pequeña que mi cola, me trasladaron a esta "piscina" al llegar a tierra firme.

Todo esto debe tratarse de una mera ironía.

Odio estar encerrado como un inútil.

Antes, era prisionero de Mikasa en el palacio.

Y ahora, en esta ridícula caja.

Suelto un par de burbujas, dentro, ahora decepcionado.

Me pregunto, ¿Cómo estará?

Caigo hasta lo más bajo. Un suelo duro, plano... de un color celeste claro... empezaba a extrañar la blanda arena.

Y hasta incluso, arrepentirme de haber dicho que no quería estar allá.

Ahora estoy solo...

Cierro los ojos y no escuchó nada... no hay brisa, no hay olas... ni en incesante parloteo de los peces... ni burbujas... ni... nada.

Solo un vacío total que me entristece.

Nado hacia la superficie, y me encuentro con una voz.

—Oh –dice algo sonara al verme, inmediatamente meto mis manos y estaba por esconder la cabeza cuando...

—no, no no... no te hare nada, tranquilo.

Me habla, me detengo... tampoco la veo armada... pero si tiene esas horribles piernas... y vestimentas raras.

—Soy Hanji, ¿Cómo te llamas? –me dice con una sonrisa.

Simplemente, a veces creo que las dos piernas son raros.

—El no habla mucho –dice, la otra voz. Ella si es alguien que conozco. Su voz es más dulce y me recuerda un poco a varias de mis hermanas

—Petra –Le nombra la otra mientras ella llega a mí y me deposita dentro del agua varias frutas.

La conocí desde el primer día que me trajeron... "Petra" ha estado abogando por mí,... muy aparte... ella es la única que me cae bien.

—Ten... -me dice con esa sonrisa y esos ojos llenos de ternura y amor. Diría que también es una sirena si no tuviera esas piernas.

Ahora cojo con más calma los alimentos que me da, la primera vez, era arrisco y en algunas oportunidades la lastime...

Este es el tercer día de mi estancia en esta pecera... por lo que...

—Eren –suelto al morder un trozo de manzana. Las dos mujeres se me quedan viendo con asombro.

—Ah –dice la otra, a la cual no conozco cubriéndose la boca. Mientras que Petra se me aproxima un poco más.

— ¿Ese es tu nombre?

—Así me llamaban, antes de venir aquí. –continuo comienzo a comer.

— ¿Y sabes dónde están las otras sirenas?

Me detengo y observo a la otra mujer en silencio.

—Señorita Hanji, no es momento de hacer esas preguntas –habla Petra, luego voltea a mí pero yo me sumerjo en el agua, haciendo que chapotee un poco el agua a sus pies.

Tenía la mitad del cuerpo de un animal, pero no era tonto.

No diría nada que perjudicara a mis hermanas.

El tiempo pasa y llega la noche. A menudo saco la cabeza y los brazos apoyándome en una de las esquina de esta enorme pecera.

Aunque intentara salir, era inútil en mi posición. Hay varios dos pierna rodeando todo el lugar desde lo alto, cado uno presta suma atención a cada cosa que hago... todo el santo día.

Muevo mi cola haciendo chapoteos a mi espalda a modo de pasar el tiempo.

Tengo ambas manos por fuera, mientras me sujeto de brazos cruzados, apoyo en estas mi cabeza.

Voy a morir aquí... tal vez es algo a lo que deba resignarme.

Observo la dureza de este suelo-tierra donde apoyo las manos, hasta oír unos pasos... y luego la abertura a mi delante de ambas puertas de madera gruesa, dura y muy pesada.

Si fueron otros hombres abrieran esas puertas empujando con ambas manos, pero... es el hombre de dos piernas quien, a diferencia de otros...al entrar no tiene ningún tipo de problema en abrirlas con una mano.

Otra vez, viene con sus malditas dos piernas cubiertas en no sé qué tela oscura que esconde sus pies y otras más que le cuelgan del pecho, espalda y cuello. No trae esa absurda cosa en la cabeza de antes... pero si lleva una tela blanca que aun cubre sus manos.

Se aproxima a mí, retrocedo dirigiéndome al centro de la piscina en lo que él se pone de frente a mi persona. Unos cuantos centímetros lejos del límite que divide la piscina de su persona.

— ¿Vas a besarme esta noche o no?

Vuelve a hacer esa pregunta, con un rostro totalmente seco y serio, mi respuesta para él estos días... ha sido un claro: No.

Por lo que esta noche, tampoco es la excepción.

—No –digo.

No insiste más, se da media vuelta y se va.

Al igual que yo, como de costumbre, tras esa pregunta me sumerjo sin salir a la superficie hasta el día siguiente.

Por la mañana de otro día, estoy en la pecera como ayer... pero Petra está a mi lado. Sentada en la superficie y con una canasta nueva de frutas.

—No lo culpes, Eren.

Me habla cuando saco la cabeza.

—Sé que el capitán Levi... no es muy emotivo.

—... –la observo sin creer lo que trata de decirme, justifica a ese monstruo. Es un tirano sin corazón. Jamás lo ayudaría.

—Trata de entenderlo un poco.

Saco la cabeza hasta el pecho.

—No comprendo a los dos piernas.

—Todos tenemos dos piernas aquí arriba. Y no por eso debes odiarnos.

—Los dos piernas mienten, engañan... y roban. Yo no puedo comprender eso.

Me meto al agua y veo por dentro del agua su reflejo, aun sentada un costado de la piscina. Ella va tocando el agua con sus manos y de pronto... empieza a oírse una tonada.

—_...Aun en lo más alto... aun cuando todo vaya mal..._

_Hay cosas que quiero ver..._

Nado en su dirección, saliendo a superficie otra vez.

_Ya lo vez... ahí está, es bello ¿verdad?..._

_Un lugar... que es mi hogar..._

Su voz es dulce, estira el cuello y desvía el rostro al sol. Este que empieza a dictar el amanecer.

Con los ojos cerrados canta. Al terminar la escala de su nota, baja el rostro y me ve a su lado.

—Los humanos, no somos tan malos como crees –me dice —Es verdad que tenemos dos piernas, pero se nos dieron estas para caminar sobre la tierra como tú tienes cola para nadar en el agua...

—Tu voz –hablo.

—No es tan bella, como la de una sirena... pero mis admiradores me han dicho que me parezco mucho

Su rostro cambio de color al cubrirse la boca, y luego llevar sus manos atrás de su espalda. Y hacer un ruido raro con su garganta que ella llama risa.

—Eren, ¿Cómo llaman los de tu especie a las dos piernas que quieren estar al agua para buscar a una sirena?

—Thieves (ladrones) –responde. Ella me asiente, pero no me ve.

— ¿Y cómo se le dice a la sirenas que quieren subir a tierra firme?

Su pregunta me paraliza un poco, pero también respondo.

—Seele-blase. (Alma de burbuja)

Ella voltea a verme y le digo.

— ¿Qué significa? ¿Qué le pasa a la sirena que···?–le dijo un rato con la duda.

—Muere. –Hablo —Los dos piernas se vuelven polvo, las sirenas... burbujas.

—Eren, tu...

—No puedo besarlo.

—Si lo conocieras mejor, verías que él no es tan malo en realidad.

—Es un dos piernas que caza y da muerte a mis hermanas.

—El solo te pide un beso.

—No –digo y me sumerjo en el agua. Con un beso, él puede arrebatarme el alma.

Tras un par de horas, ella se va, me entristece un poco pero no lo suficiente como para derramar lágrimas.

Por la tarde, lo tengo a él. Otra vez haciéndome la pregunta. No se cansa.

Me la repite tres veces al día, y mi respuesta no cambia.

Puede matarme si así lo quiere, pero nunca le besaría.

Más es mi sorpresa el día de hoy, que viene una tercera vez, antes de caer el sol. Extraño.

Solo que esta vez, tiene una vestimenta distinta, ya nada le cuelga, esta sin esa cosa en la cabeza y sin las ropas rojas que parecen sangre. También trae los pies descalzos, me pregunto qué...

—Eren... -me llama, pero no le hago caso, sigo dentro del agua viendo lo que hace.

Sigue llamando, unas cinco veces, hasta que dice:

—Eren, sirena maldita... sal de una vez.

Salgo a la superficie, sacando la cabeza y mirándolo con molestia, estaba por decir algo a mi defensa, cuando me que cae una manzana encima.

— ¡Itteh! –exclamo en lo que lo veo ponerse de cuclillas.

—Asique tienes orejas después de todo, sirenita. –se sacudo un poco la cabeza.

Maldito dos piernas.

—Ten –me extiende el balde rojizo, a unos centímetros del agua.

—Me dijo Petra que te gustan este tipo de frutas.

Me asomaba a ver dichas frutas y todas eran manzanas rojas. No eran mis favoritas, pero eran mejor que muchas frutas que me trajeron... como el asqueroso limón.

—Apúrate y cómelas rápido. No tengo todo el día.

Me dice, como si yo tuviera que cumplir sus demandas. Me quedo donde estoy y el me observa.

—Cógelas-

—No –me cruzo de brazos.

—O las coges o no tienes cena.

—Prefiero morir de hambre. A esas frutas ya las toco el diablo –le saco la lengua.

— ¡Cógelas ahora, sirena endemoniada!

—No soy una sirena –protesto.

—No me importa lo que seas, cógelas –me manda, estirando más el balde a mi persona.

— ¡Que no! –repito más fuerte.

—Mira mocoso, no estoy para tus berrinches –coge una manzana y quiere metérmela a la boca, pero hago fuerza.

— ¡Dije no! –cierro mi boca, y me muevo meciendo el agua en la orilla, el usa más fuerza, yo me estiro dentro y es cuando él cae al agua de la piscina.

Yo me sumerjo en la profundidad de la piscina, mientras veo como el hombre chapotea hasta la orilla. Se sube, ambas de sus dos piernas están mojadas. Camina raro, tardando más en cada paso que da dejando su huella y diciendo:

—Mocoso del inferno, ya me las pagaras.

Como si me importara.

Por la noche, todo parece estar tranquilo... hay una luz de luna que entra y se refleja en el agua. Es bello...de alguna forma me hace sentir en casa... va peinados colores, nado en círculos haciendo mi propio arcoíris.

En realidad, preparó mi lugar para una y espero reparadora siesta.

El espacio no es suficiente y de rato en rato mi cola se cocha con los límites. Sacudo la cabeza, fastidiado.

— ¡Agh! –me cruzo de brazos, y chapoteo con la cola en el centro, ¡Estar aquí es ridículo!

Me desquitaba moviendo el agua, y haciendo salpicar, dentro y fuera del tanque...pero...algo llama mi atención.

Un goteo de agua,...seguido de chapoteos incesantes, por acomodar el cuerpo o piernas, en un espacio pequeño. Lo reconozco, ya que yo hice lo mismo con mi cola.

El rebalsar de agua...

¿Tenían a otra sirena? ¿Dónde?

Me aproximo a la orilla, y me sujeto de brazos cruzados. Moviendo la cola en un intento de elevarme para salir.

Pero, un disparo me detiene. Viendo arriba, veo a dos hombres... ellos son lo que están pendientes de mí en la noche. Aunque hay más por el día.

Retrocedo de vuelta al centro y me sumerjo, tengo que hacer algo... para salir...

Si capturaron otra sirena, no puedo dejar que hagan lo que quieran con ella y la maten.

Cierro los ojos y estoy debajo de la luz de la luna.

Entonces lo entiendo.

Cierro los ojos y extiendo mis manos a ambos lados. Seguido de mi cola hacia atrás, en un posición de media luna.

_...Madre, hermanas... por favor, prestarme su fuerza..._

Abro los ojos y estos, se hallan dorados.

Con una mano voy haciendo círculos, arriba de mi cabeza se va formando un remolino de agua.

Mis ojos observan al agua, moverse a mi voluntad y poco a poco. La briza creada va dejándome adentro de un espacio seco, sin agua, donde mi cola y aletas van mutando, cayendo como piel seca de víbora y dejando entrever unas piernas humanas.

Los hombres comienzan a disparar al agua que se eleva y se dirige a ellos, como un tiburón persigue a su presa y como una ballena se engulle a los humanos, que pataleando dentro de esta agua, soltando burbujas en un intento de gritar auxilio.

Mis ojos siguen pendientes del agua, bajo las manos dejando caer a los humanos y regresando en agua al tanque que me expulsa con un delfín saltando mar afuera.

Caigo fuera del agua, en ese duro suelo.

— ¡Itteh! –exclamo en dolor, en la oscuridad sin la sombra de luz que me da la luna mi ojos vuelven a ser verde aguamarina... mi cabello castaño, mi piel pálida y azulado se torna algo amarilla y rosada.

Sacudo la cabeza y del largo cabello que tengo hasta los hombros se encoge hasta la nuca.

Y en vez de mi hermosa cola, color Jade... tengo estas asquerosas dos piernas.

Me sujeto de lo que puedo, para quedar "de pie".

Trato de poner uno delante de otro y hacer el intento de "caminar". Ese chapoteo, sigue...

Debo buscar a mi hermana, y escapar de aquí.

Salgo al pasillo de piedra, desnudo y apoyándome en las paredes desiertas, voy tanteando y avanzando hacia el sonido del chapoteo.

Este lugar parece no tener fin,.. Hasta llegar a una parte donde mi mano se hunde en un espacio sin roca pero me deja ver, donde estoy... parece un lugar construido cerca de...

Las olas, las oigo. Riscos, piedras... La marea chocando esta húmeda roca.

Oh, como la extrañaba.

El chapoteo que persigo, se detiene y veo una puerta entre abierta. Me asomo, ingresando más por curiosidad que otra cosa.

Está llena de artefactos extraños, telas... cosas en el suelo, en las paredes incluso en el suelo.

Empiezo a tocar un objeto con superficie de tela, es suave... esponjoso, mi mano se hunde dentro, casi como agua, pero tiene un límite y no me deja entrar más adentro. Pero tiene, unas pequeñas partes que sujeto, estrujó y vuelven a desdoblarse.

Tienen un olor extraño, los dejo donde los vi y luego veo otro artefacto donde está mi rostro, cuando lo quiero tocar es duro. No puedo atravesarlo con la mano y sacar mi rostro del objeto.

Escucho ruido, y otro chapoteo, en otra puerta dentro de este lugar, proviene una luz parecida a la del sol.

Me apego a la puerta, metiendo mi cabeza, encuentro algo que jamás antes vi.

El agua caía al suelo y dejaba ver unos tentáculos negros, bastante grandes y gruesos, de por los menos unos 7 metros de largo cada uno, moviéndose de un lado a otros como inconformes.

Estaban en una especie de concha, blanca, lisa, hueca por dentro, más en su interior se encontraba algo que no veía por las telas.

Si los contaba, eran: 5...6... y...

Vuelve a rebalsar el agua, pero había una tela blanca que no me dejaba ver la parte superior del demonio marino, cayó un brazo.

Un brazo de un hombre, pálido y algo plomizo, brillante por el agua en la superficie de este.

Fui contando, al igual que se tratara de una maldición para asegurarme que lo que veía delante de mis ojos, era o no, lo que creía.

6...7... y 8.

Retrocedí, haciendo que mi espalda coche con alguna cosa que se mueve provocando un chirrido.

Era un...

Era un...

La otra mano recorre la tela que cubre su pecho y rostro, dejando que el agua vuelva a rebalsar.

Veo su rostro y no lo creo, mientras el exclamo:

— ¡¿Quién está ahí?!

Me observa y yo a él.

—Eren –dice mi nombre y yo:

—Kraken.

Veo como se estremece con esa palabra, este humano me...

Se revuelve empezando a salir. Y yo, retrocedo con pavor.

—Mocoso, espe···

¡Me va a comer como sardina!

Ni le espero a la vocalización de **"cecaelia**" (Ser mitológico que desde la parte inferior del torso hacia abajo, posee los tentáculos de un pulpo o medusa), salgo disparado hacia fuera del cuarto, el pasillo y huyendo en dirección recta pero descendiente a la entrada del lugar.

Corriendo por mis piernas por la superficie helada y bañada de una brisa que te escupe gotas de agua a la cara es que soy perseguido por varios humanos, incluso Petra que me llama por mi nombre pero yo sigo delante, donde veo la costa, el mar a solo un zambullido.

La arena se impregna en mis dedos, observo su redes, lanzas y arpones que quieren lanzarme para atraparme, pero yo salto al agua antes de que si quiera me tengan en la mira e ingreso al agua, nadando profundo donde mis piernas se detienen, se juntan y se vuelven cola, junto a su división en dos aletas caudales.

Ambas palmas de mi mano extendidas a cada lado, con espacios transparentes cubiertos por una membrana interdigital entre cada dedo, en la puntas unas afiladas garras en curvada.

Branquias desde la nuca, de por lo menos 3 cm hasta 8 cm, en toda la expendición del cuello. Otras membranas braquial-axilares, cubriendo el espacio del interior de las axilas ventrales.

Por la parte de rostro, borramiento del puente nasal y achatamiento de las narinas. Luego un crecimiento de 3 filas de caninos en todo la placa dentaria.

Y por último, la alineación de inferior a superior de mis espinas dorsales, haciendo que me curve hacia adelante sacando mis aletas dorsales y pelvianas con dolor en un gruñido que se extiendo por toda la zona marina de donde me encuentro.

Termino mi transformación en tritón marino, tornando una piel verdosa y azulada característica de la profundidad de los abismos marinos y turbulentos.

Esta noche, no iba a convertirme en cena de nadie. Por primera vez en miles de años iba a pelear para sobrevivir.

**[Levi narra]**

Ese mocoso tonto.

Salir corriendo, cierro la puerta... y me apoyo sobre ella, el tamaño de mi persona reduce una cuarta parte cuando poseo estos tentáculos...obviamente son venenosos, cualquier humano que me ha tocado a terminado muerto.

Lo cual me trae tristes recuerdos y me hace saber que estoy maldito, apegándome a las paredes de mi propia habitación es que llego a la ventana y veo al mocoso corriendo a la costa.

Debo detenerlo, antes de que haga una locura.

Me voy posicionando a lo largo de la ventana, mi única ventaja es... saltar.

Pero a mis...pies, digo tentáculos... Están los riscos. Es casi una muerte segura.

Aunque, verme así... también es otra tortura que estar vivo.

Sin dudarlo más salto, en trayecto de la caída entrecierro los ojos. Tal vez la fortuna me sonreía, pues no caí en ninguna roca al contrario me sumergí en el agua, que me trago como su fuese un pequeño animal.

En las profundidades del agua, mis manos se enduran y se vuelven tiesas, como queriendo mutar para convertirse en unas malditas tenazas, más me sujeto una muñeca con la otra mano.

Ignorando todo dolor y apreso mi mano que trata de dividir a mi cubito y radio en dos. No lo iba a permitir.

Sujetando mi mano en que tomo impulso adelante, para ir a la costa en busca del mocoso. Aunque lo encuentro más rápido de lo que esperaba.

Me recibe con un zarpazo en el rostro, retrocedo y lo que veo no parece ser una sirena, sino un tiburón con aquellas aletas en la espalda.

Me hago hacia un lado cuando quiere morderme con esa hilera de dientes. Lo arrojo con mis manos, sin hacerlo contacto aun con los tentáculos de mí...

Se avecina a mí, pero freno ambas manos que quieren desfigurar mi rostro. Se remueve y no tengo opción. Mis tentáculos lo rodean y van sosteniendo su pecho.

Lo observo expulsar burbujas y moverse con más afán y es cuando decido llevar esto a nuevas alturas. Estirando su persona con mis tentáculos a la superficie la orilla.

Saco su cabeza, pero no tiene los ojos abiertos. Mis tentáculos lo han soltando en el último trecho.

—Parece que se ha desmayado

Cojo su rostro, con mis manos, apego su persona a la mira para ir a la orilla.

No tengo más alternativa que arrastrar su cuerpo por la arena de la costa cuando llegamos. Mis tentáculos unos a uno se mueve de forma circular hacia el fondo.

Estando lo suficiente apartado de las olas, veo como su cola se seca y comienza a descarapelarse, dándole forma a unas piernas.

—Este mocoso.

Hablo y soy interrumpido por el brillo del sol en mi pecho. Sentado en la arena y el entreviendo los ojos puede verlo, como mis tentáculos poco a poco reducen su tamaña, juntándose entre sí hasta darle forma a unas dos piernas blancas.

Lo veo tratar de sentar sin quitar esa mirada de pánico de mi persona.

—Cálmate mocoso –le digo desnudo frente a él. De hecho, el igual lo está.

Elevo una rodilla y apoyo uno de mis codos en esta.

—Eres...

Me pongo de pie.

—Durante el día, soy humano. Eso dicta el beso de la sirena que maldijo.

Le aclaro, entonces veo una mirada de comprensión y pena. Pues se ha dado cuenta que los zarpazos en pecho y algunas mordidas en el cuello, son su obra.

—Levi, yo... -su vista esta baja y su vista débil. Como arrepentido.

Muy a pesar de que quisiera escuchar lo siguiente que dirá, le cae una red encima de la cabeza, pero esta vez,... ya no hay oposición de su parte.

—No quiero tu misericordia Eren –me acuclillo en su dirección y me mira. —...Si no mi beso.

Por primera vez entonces, observo esos ojos con intención de querer cristalizarse.

—Mierda. –insulto, me pongo de pie y doy la orden para que lo regresen al castillo.

¸.• •.¸¸.• •.¸¸.• •.¸¸.• •.¸¸.• •.¸¸.• •.¸¸.• •.¸¸.• •.¸¸.• •.¸¸.• •.¸

Cerca del medio día llego a escuchar sus protestas.

— ¡No me toquen! ¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡Malditos 2 piernas!

Igual que el primer día de su encierro hacia bullicio. Ingreso a ala donde lo tienen.

Esta sentado en una silla, con las manos tras la espalda, gritando y gritando. Lo cual me irrita los oídos.

—Vamos a ponernos claros. –digo y los marines me observan, se retiran cuando yo inclino un poco en digresión a la puerta dejándome a solos cuando mi prisionero, quien me dirige su mirada

—Somos humanos, no dos piernas.

Llego a posicionarme, parado y delante él. Alza un poco la vista entre sus mechones.

—Tú no lo eres...completamente –dejo caer mi ceño con sus palabras al verlo.

Aunque tiene razón, es una verdad que no estoy dispuesto a aceptar del todo. Suspiro.

—Por eso necesito ese beso.

—JA, -suelta tajante y luego inicia su arrogancia en el tono —Pues yo no soy una sirena, ¿te enteras?

—Tienes una cola de pez –objeto.

— ¡SOY UN TRITÓN! –explota en cólera, moviendo parte de los mechones que me opacan la visión de su rostro.

—Una sirena macho ¿y qué? –hablo y lo escucho esta vez a él.

Suspirar en resignación.

—yo no puedo... curarte de...esa forma

— ¿Cómo dices? –exijo algo confundido. El endereza su columna y comienza a hablar de forma calmaba y observando el suelo.

—Un tritón, puede sanar con su canto. –aclara.

—Pues canta. –Digo y avanzo un paso en su silencio — ¿Acaso quieres que te enseñe a cantar un humano?

—Si cantara ahora, -otra vuelta su vista va al suelo —Es seguro que te matare

—Mhm... -En el silencio que me toma meditar sus palabras, vuelve a hablar.

—...la canción que cura se hace compuesta por un sentimiento de alegría y amor,...cosas totalmente opuestas a lo que siento ahora –alza la vista un poco —...podría empeorar las cosas

— ¿Qué necesitas?

—Que me liberen –responde osado.

—Sigue soñando cola de pez

El enojo vuelve a reflejarse en su rostro y me lanza de nueva esa mirada que osa retar mi autoridad.

—Pronto vendrán por mí, y cuando ella lleguen...te harán sushi de pulpo –me amenaza.

—Eso lo veremos.

**[Eren narra]**

Levi sale del lugar, azotando la puerta y dejándome dentro.

Me pregunto ahora, ¿Por qué me siento culpable por su estado?

Tal vez, es porque mentí hace momentos.

"_El canto de tritón cura_"

¿Qué mentira tan ridícula?

Claro que curaba, pero no rompería tal maldición.

Las sirenas poseemos poder en el canto.

En las mujeres es una canción hermosa, que nubla nos sentidos y te arrastra al mar.

Usualmente la usan para conseguir comida, o cualquier cosa que deseen.

Los tritones en cambios, no tenemos una voz que manipula, sino una que libera... más que todo del dolor y las ataduras que nosotros mismos nos imponemos.

Quiso no mentí. Dije una verdad incompleta... que tal vez le dé esperanzas... y me compre tiempo.

No, ¿a quién engaño? Mentí con la intención de salvarme yo... ya que salvarlo a él, es el fin de mi vida.

"_Mi hermanas vendrán pronto_"

¿Por qué dije algo como eso?

Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que me estén buscando.

Mi mirada vuelve a descender al darme cuenta.

"_Los humanos mienten_"

Mis propias palabras, ahora quieren condenarme... Pero si me miro realmente, la apariencia que cargo... es la de "Un 2 piernas" que miente, sin ninguna duda.

El sentimiento de la culpa, arrepentimiento... incluso un remordimiento que me dice a mí mismo que soy un traidor.

Contribuye para que las lágrimas se acumulen en mis ojos.

El sol entra por fuera hacia dentro, donde me encuentro cuando esta se deslizan por mis mejillas. Cayendo como perlas al suelo y dejando su sonido quisquilloso y rebotan en mis ojos.

Un sonido que repite, como cascada a mis pies.

Abro la boca entonces, decido a usar mi voz para cantar mi dolor.

**_Dori me... interimo_**  
**_adapare_**  
**_dori me_**  
**_ameno ameno_**  
**_latire_**  
**_latiremo_**  
**_dori me_**  
_**Ameno**_  
**_omenare, imperavi, ameno_**  
_**dimere, dimere, matiro**_  
**_matiremo_**  
**_ameno_**  
_**Omenare, imperavi, emulari**_  
_**ameno**_  
_**omenare, imperavi, emulari**_  
_**Ameno**_  
_**ameno dore**_  
**_ameno dori me_**  
_**ameno dori me**_  
_**Ameno dom**_  
_**dori me reo**_  
_**ameno dori me**_  
**_ameno dori me_**  
**_dori me am_**  
_**Ameno**_  
**_ameno_**

_Llévame al interior_

_Absorbe, llévame _  
_Revela, revela,_

_Ocultándose, ocultándome,_

_Llévame _  
_Revela señales imperceptibles,_

_Revela _  
_Dime, dime,_

_Guerra como un espíritu mártir,_

_Revela _  
_Simula señales imperceptibles,_

_Revela _  
_Simula señales imperceptibles,_

_Revela _  
_Revela, revela el silencio,_

_Revela, llévame, revela, _  
_llévame _  
_Revela el soldado,_

_Llévame lejos,_

_Revela,_

_Llévame, revela, _  
_llévame, llévame ahora_

**[Levi narra]**

"Levi, estas seguro de que no te equivocas"

Las palabras que alguna vez oí de Farlan, revotan en mi mente.

"Casarse es un decisión difícil"

Cierro los ojos.

...No tiene por qué importar si errare, importa que sea mi decisión...

Fue mi respuesta... solo ahora me doy cuente de lo incautó que fue.

Ella no me amo.

_"**¡¿Cómo pudiste Levi?!**"_

Abro los ojos con su voz.

Estaba rota, y llena de llanto en sus ojos.

Me pongo la mano en la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué me hiciste esto Kushel? –Cuestiono —Si yo te···

— **_Ameno dom... _**-escucho una voz. Una extraña, que casi creo que nunca había oído.

—_**dori me reo...ameno dori me...**_

En los pasillo, me doy cuenta que proviene de la zona de tanques de agua y donde...  
—_**ameno dori me... dori me am**_

Apresuro el paso y abriendo las puertas, lo encuentro.  
—_**Ameno... ameno**_

El mocoso.

Lo observa cubierto con un solo tapa rabos, lo único que accedió a ponerse. Estaba atado de manos a la silla. Dejando su pecho descubierto al aire, donde el soy reflejado en su piel, me capturo por un momento. Ni se temo la molestia de abrir los ojos. Sigue cantando como si alguien anhelara su canto.

Avanzando un paso, una gota resbala por mi mejilla. Esta canción no era una cura... era de llanto y dolor.

"_Levi... Sabes yo te amo_" la voz de Kushel de nuevo "..._como Sirena, amar es peligroso para mí. Pero yo sé que pase lo que pase...Siempre voy a llevarme el recuerdo de tu rostro a la profundidad de las olas_."

Sacudo la cabeza, esto ya me tiene arto. Me acerco al mocoso, habiendo secado mis lágrimas mientras el sigue cantando esa asquerosa canción de culpa, desparramando en el suelo miles de diminutas perlas que hacer la percusión perfecta con su voz.

El sol llega a su pecho, pies y manos en la silla. Puedo distinguir incluso un poco de humo escapando de su piel seca, tks.

Cojo el balde que encuentro, cargo algo del agua de la piscina donde lo manteníamos antes y me encamino a él para ir arrojándole toda el agua en la cabeza y cuerpo, con la advertencia de:

—No te duermas

Lo veo sacudir la cabeza y mirarme con enojo.

—No estaba durmiendo, ¡ME MORÍA! –grita en protesta su defensa.

— ¿Hm? –observa mi rostro el abismo de la inquisición.

—...Tengo la piel seca y muero de hambre aquí encerrado –objeta atajando su rostro de mi mirada-

—Petra te traerá algo –digo avanzando a la puerta.

—No necesito comida, ¡Necesito agua h-u-m-a-n-o tonto!

Exclama, cambio mi curso de la puerta a su dirección. Lo suelto, y lo cargo en mi pecho... me observa y se remueve, lo pongo en mi hombro cuando empieza a patalear y cuestionar: ¿Qué hago? Y ¿A dónde lo llevo?

No tarde en descubrirlo cuando lo arrojo a la piscina sin el menor cuidado, tras unos segundos saca la cabeza

—Contento –digo al cruzarme de brazos, me dirige otra de esas miradas iracundo, descruzo los brazos y me doy media vuelta para marcharme cuando dice:

—Es un cretino. –insulta, me detengo.

—Y tu un idiota sin cerebro

—Mira ¿quién lo dice? –Se cruza de brazos e imita mi ceño fruncido —Trasero de pulpo

—Sirena frustrada-

—Tks –exclama y luego me saca la lengua de víbora que tiene. Se mete dentro de la piscina, batiendo la cola y salpicando parte de agua que esquivo, mientras su cola desaparece al sumergirse.

—Jum –curvo mis labios al salir del lugar con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro.

**[Eren narra]**

—Humano idiota –murmuraba para mí, horas más tarde. De hecho, faltaba poco para que el sol se ocultara.

"Durante el día, soy humano" recuerdo.

—El sol... –me pongo a meditar. Pensando en él y de pronto sin querer.

¿Por qué?

Me sumerjo descruzando los brazos y comenzando a nadar al fondo en círculos.

¿Por qué estoy pensando en ese humano tonto?

Si llegara a tener un sentimiento por él, de seguro era odio pero...

Aquel instante, cuando estábamos en la playa... cegado por el sol vi claramente... como su cuerpo mutaba.

De aquel ser grotesco... de una dura y espantosa apariencia negruzca a un pálido blanco, que aunque odiara admitirlo... era hermoso.

Pero un dos piernas cualquiera no va a cautivarme.

Mas en ese instante no deje de verlo.

Bote burbujas, entonces otro fugaz recuerdo va a parar a mi mente.

Cuando estuve en sus manos, con la piel escamosa y deshidratada... pensé lo peor.

Una tortura, o quizá me sacaría el beso a la fuerza, pero no... en cambio me devolvió al agua.

"_Si lo conocieras, verías que no es tan malo_"

Las palabras de Petra toman sentido.

Ese humano... Levi. No es malo, es malísimo, un puto demonio sin duda... pero tiene corazón, en el fondo... pero muy en el fondo.

Una irónica risa sale de mis labios.

¿Qué me pasa?

Por un instante, quise surcar las olas de ese tempestuoso corazón.

Nade a la superficie, saque la cabeza y la sacudí.

Ni siquiera debo pensarlo, me corrijo... si yo...

No debo tener la voluntad de ayudarlo porque···

"_Una sirena, me maldijo_"

Me aproximo a la orilla, subo mis brazos, los cruzo y en este hundo la cabeza.

—No puedo besarlo... -digo —Si no me corresponde... yo moriré.

Me hago recuerdo.

—Pero... podría salvarlo de esa maldición.

Cierro los ojos.

Maldita sea, _¿acaso me he enamorado?_

Abro los ojos.

—Si lo libero de su maldición, moriré... será un sacrificio por amor –habla — ¿no es una forma mala de morir o sí?

—No tienes que morir –dice otra voz, de inmediato giro la cabeza y veo a una mujer de lentes entrar. Es... esa castaña.

—No tienes que morir aquí, Eren

—Usted...

—Te sacare de aquí...sin que Levi se entera. Tú serás libre –me dice y yo la veo, ¿debo confiar en la palabra de esta humana?

¸.• •.¸¸.• •.¸¸.• •.¸¸.• •.¸¸.• •.¸¸.• •.¸¸.• •.¸¸.• •.¸¸.• •.¸¸.• •.¸

**[Levi narra]**

Pasa alrededor de una hora, todo está muy silencio. Aunque no me disgusta es extraño.

—Capitán, -me topo con Petra.

— ¿A dónde vas? –inquiero. Ella eleva la canasta.

—Estaba llevándole la comida a Eren

—Dámela, yo se la entregare.

Ella me la entrega sin protestas.

—Capitán, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? –me dice antes de que voltee.

— ¿Usted,... mmh a pesar de lo que le paso... aun, aun cree en el amor, verdad?

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Eren me dijo que; para que una sirena lo haya maldecido con un beso, es porque debió amarlo lo suficiente... para elegir la muerte antes de olvidar a un ser querido.

Apretó la canasta con una mano.

—Sé que su corazón está herido y cerrado al amor, desde entonces, incluso hasta muerte de su hermano Farlan lo ha···

—Suficiente –digo. No quiero sermones.

—Capitán –sujeta la canasta antes de que avance —Por favor...no obligue a Eren a besarlo si no lo ama.

Jalo más la canasta liberándome de su agarre y caminando en dirección al tanque del mocoso.

Todo el mundo se cree mi viejo para darme sermones de lo correcto ahora.

Me detengo a medio pasillo.

Perdí a Farlan, porque quiso ayudarme cuando me convertí en este monstruo.

Si él no me hubiera tocado, si no hubiera tratado de levantarme de la arena como siempre lo hizo... seguirá vivo.

Mi padre me detesto después de ello. Por eso me volví capitán, salí de mi hogar, surque las olas del mar hasta el cansancio buscando una sirena.

Y cuando, por fin la tenía... iba a detenerme. ¡No!

Puse la mano en la perilla de la puerta y me detuve.

"**Te Amo, Levi**"

Entrecerré los ojos, ignore a las voces en mi cabeza y a mi propio corazón. Entre al lugar, fui caminando hasta la piscina y al descubrirla vacía.

El balde rodo de mis manos al suelo.

—Eren... -decía incrédulo.

_¿Dónde se ha ido? ¡Otra vez no!_

Salí corriendo, de nuevo en el pasillo... me atacaron sus recuerdos.

En la playa, cuando reposaba junto a él en la arena. Donde su cuerpo lentamente se convertía en el de un humano en mis brazos.

Donde observe, esos labios sin color por mi culpa.

Donde las marcas de mis tentáculos aún estaban en su piel.

Donde temí matarlo por imprudencia.

Y donde... el abro los ojos, y me devolvió la vida.

—Maldita sea –gruñí. Eren parecía ser inmune al veneno de mi contacto...quise entonces reír de frustración y alegría.

El chico insoportable y testarudo, era sin duda mi salvación.

—Oiga –empiezo a oír la voz de Eren en la costa.

— ¡Mocoso! –grito, pero las olas se encargan de silenciar mi voz. Pero lo veo... abordando el barco.

_¿Qué demonios cree que hace?_

Regreso en mis pasos de la playa al puerto. Cuando estoy por volver a llamar, el barco avanza y es Hanji quien tiene sujeto a Eren encaminándolo a la proa.

Comienzo a correr por el muelle, la madera va rechinando.

— ¡Eren! –grito pero sin recibir nada de atención, están lejos.

Cuando el muelle se acaba, decido saltar a la popa. Estrello parte de mi pecho y costado con las andanas y apoyo un pie en el timón para impulsarme y avanzar, me voy sujetándome de lo que puedo... pegado al costado de estribor del barco.

Caminando entre la media, y la baja, en un intento de llegar a la cuerda la de vela mayor, escucho:

—Espere... No creo que esto sea correcto –Por parte de Eren.

—Ya te lo dije Eren. No merece que sacrifiques tu vida por Levi.

El mocoso caminaba arrastrado por ella, pero con lo que dice retrocede soltando y diciendo:

— ¡No! –Con su grito me detengo y los veo, el mocoso quiere bajar a cubierta — Es usted la que no entiende... -observa hacia abajo mientras envía una de sus manos a su pecho y la estruja.

—Levi cometió muchos errores, pero ¡Merece una segunda oportunidad!

Me paralizo con sus palabras... el mocoso, esta tratando de...

— ¡NO MERECE NADA! –Le chilla Hanji —Es un hombre sin corazón, que solo sabe arruinar las vidas de las personas

—El no··· -empezaba Eren, pero le interrumpe.

—Tu que vas a saber... ¿Acaso estuviste aquí cuando Levi rompió mi corazón? –dice y Eren abre los ojos.

—Levi iba casarse conmigo, yo –avanza un paso poniéndose una mano al peso — ¡Yo iba a ser su mujer! Pero prefiero una puta con cola ¡que a mí!

Hanji observa a Eren y saca un arma de su cinturón, apuntando a su pecho. Cojo la cuerda, tiro de esta para impulsarme en un giro y llega a proa.

—La otra sirena al igual que tu creía que podía descongelar ese podrido corazón que tiene Levi... ¿y sabes lo que paso? –Se acredita —Esa estúpida sirena creyó cada palabra que le dije y condeno al amor de su vida a la miseria...mientras se volvía espuma.

Eren frunce el ceño.

—Tu no vas a salvarlo, porque yo te matare –Hanji está poniendo su dedo sobre el martillo de arma — ¡Levi estará maldito por siempre!

Avanza un paso más, Eren la observa con atención, se aproxima más a ella y quiere someterla con sus manos, en una barco vacío y sin tripulantes más que ellos dos no tiene opción. Hanji logra escabullírsele de entre sus manos, y sometiendo a Eren con la cabeza en el suelo y el arma a centímetros de su rostro.

—Ya se te acabo la suerte, –dice —Te matare como la sirena estúpida que te procedió y luego···

Llego a patear el arma en su mano con mis pies. Cae de costado en lo que yo me giro y suelto la soga para caer en proa.

—Levi –dice ella al verme presente en lo que me pongo de pie.

—Repite lo que dijiste, Hanji Zoe –hablo apretando los dientes y con un arma apuntando a su cabeza.

— ¿Qué es lo que ibas a hacer a Eren?

Hablo y el mocoso, pronuncia mi nombre con esos ojos que brillan en emoción, y al mismo tiempo reprenden mi tardanza.

Hanji me arroja algo, y giro la cabeza para esquivarlo, se pone a correr en busca de su arma es cuando Eren intervine saltándole de costado para desviar el tiro de su arma y que me roce el hombre en vez de darme en el pecho.

—Sirena estúpida –dice renegada Hanji, dando un codazo en el rostro de Eren y haciéndolo caer en cubierta.

— ¡Eren! -Grito en lo que se oye un golpe se secó.

Asomándome al barandal del escalón, encuentro a Eren desmayado en el suelo de cubierta. Luego oigo otro disparo en lo que Hanji a mi espalda quiere seguir la plática que tenemos pendiente.

**[Eren narra]**

Al abrir los ojos escucho las olas y voz, un fría brisa que me quiere congelar.

Viendo arriba el cielo se está nublado caen gotas de agua, sobre mi persona y mis...

Ya no tengo piernas... tengo cola, y estoy mojado. Hay una delgada capa de agua a mis espaldas.

La turbulencia de voces y marea se empieza aclarar, hay rayos en el cielo y...

Escucho un disparo que me hace estremecer y me recuerda lo que estaba haciendo a bordo de este barco.

— ¡Deberías agradecerme Levi! –escucho la voz la voz maliciosa de esa mujer. —Te hice un favor al convertirte en monstruo

— ¡Levi! –chillo al sentarme y sujetarme de la barandas en un intento de avanzar a delante, donde oigo las voces peleando.

— ¡Arruinaste mi vida! –escucho a Levi, en lo que subo arrastrando mi pecho por la escalera, ondeando mi cola.

— ¡Como tú la mía! –reprocha la mujer y veo que ambos se sujetan de una muñeca para evitar que el otro dispara. La mujer patea a Levi en las piernas y le hace una seña extraño con el dedo.

—Todo lo que quería eras tú...siempre te he querido Levi... -hablo, yo alcance a subir el último escalón, apoyando mis brazos cruzados en lo que el agua ya embarraba el rostro y cabello de la mujer.

—Pero tú menospreciaste mi amor, por no tener una maldita cola... -me señala y viene a mí para levantarme de mi cabello.

—Eren –me nombra al ponerse de pie y correr a nosotros cuando ella apunta su arma.

— ¡Nooh! –grito y todo al agua del suelo de madera del barco se levanta. Levi cae sentado, la mujer igual... entonces veo aparecer a mis hermanas a cada lado.

Me sujetan de cada brazo, las observe un breve segundo preguntándome ¿Qué hacían aquí? Pero cuando tirando de mí para sacarme de la proa del barco, lo entendí.

Extendí uno de mis brazos a Levi.

**_No quería irme._**

— ¡Levihh! –grite viendo como su figura empequeñecía, y mientras yo caía del barco al agua, lo escuche gritarme:

— ¡EREN! -.

El eco de su voz, fue desapareciendo entre más me sumergían. Esa figura suya queriendo alcanzarme me torturaba... Cierro los ojos y perlas blancas se desprendieron de mis ojos, al ser arrastrado a lo profundo de mar.

**[Levi narra]**

Llego a estrellarme contra el barandal, y lo observo. La figura de Eren desapareciendo en un chapoteo de gigante de agua.

—Así es mejor, Levi –habla la voz de Hanji, me giro a ella y la tomo por el cuello.

—Ellas nunca te lo devolverán. Eren esta mejor fuera de tu alcance y tu enfermizo amor

—Tks –la suelto y voy bajando por el barandal, la lluvia me estorba cuando se topa con mi rostro y mis pálidos labios que ya sean puesto azules, en cambio la brisa levanta mi cabello en lo que yo, desamarro un bote salvavidas.

— ¿Iras tras él? –me dice cuando oye el chapoteó y yo cojo los remos

—Está loco, ¡Te van a matar! –me dice sujetando un extremo del remo.

— ¡Que lo intenten! –exploto, quitando le remo —No voy a perder a Eren

Tiro el remo al bote, saltando dentro busco la cuerda para liberarme cuando pregunta.

— ¿Por qué lo haces?

—Porque lo amo –ella me mira, diciendo que no es justo.

—Ja, ¿Cuándo ha sido justo la vida? –Digo —Pudiste decirme lo que sentías en vez de envenenar a Kushel en contra mía

Habla y ella me ve y me escucha.

—Tú no me amas Zoe. Si no que nunca entendiste que no era tuyo...

Tiro la cuerda y bote comienzo a flotar lejos del barco.

—Levi, ¡Espera! –yo volteo a verla, de pie en el bote.

—Cuídalos por mí, Hanji Zoe.

Me despido y salto mar adentro.

**[Eren narra]**

Observo la mano de Mikasa, tirar de la mía... ya estamos muy profundo y reconozco incluso el lugar, los sonidos... está el sabor del agua que trago.

Pero eso detalles que extrañe, ahora ya perdieron su color.

Quiero···

Me suelto del agarre de Mikasa y ella voltea a verme igual que sasha.

—Eren, ¿Qué haces? –nada a mí delante.

—Voy a volver –digo, me giro y estoy nadando hacia arriba cuando ella me detiene.

— ¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no –pone sus manos sobre mis hombros.

—Tu hogar está aquí abajo... ¡Te acabamos de rescatar!

—No –digo y perlas se deslizan en mis ojos —...yo... yo siento que quiero ir allá arriba –la veo —Mikasa ¡Quiero volver!

— ¡NO! Eren, no tienes nada allá que···

— ¡EREN! –la voz de Levi, interrumpe a la de Mikasa, giro la cabeza.

—Mírame Eren, no lo escuches...yo...

—Levi, vino por mí... Tengo que ayudarlo

—No Eren, no eren. –dice Mikasa desesperada.

—Él está maldito y aun así vino por mí, debo salvarlo

—No Eren, nosotras lo ayudamos si quieres, pero no te vayas... -pongo mis manos sobre la suyas.

—Ya es tarde Mikasa. –ella me ve con terror y con perlas negras que se quieren formar en sus ojos.

—...Me he enamorado de él.

—Eren... tu...–digo cuando yo bajo sus manos de mis mejillas.

—Lo siento –me disculpo —Pero lo amo, y quiero estar con el

—Er··· -me aproximo a ella y la abrazo, se asombre, moviendo un poco la cola —Allá arriba, los humanos que no quieren separarse de otros hacen esto...

Las perlas de sus ojos se desprenden y flotan hasta caer al fondo del mar.

—Yo no quiero dejarte hermana, pero mi corazón ya tiene dueño y lo está buscando...No importa en lo que me convierta...-beso el reborde de sus ojos. —Te seguiré enviando canciones con la brisa.

Me separo de ella y comienzo a flotar hacia arriba.

—Eren... -dice cuando le sonrió y elevo la vista arriba apara comenzar a nadar hacia la superficie.

La corriente del mar, me hace estremecer mientras avanzo, cierro los ojos, y recuerdo cuando corrí por el muelle de la costa, cuando a mis dos piernas las acompañaba la brisa en su grito a la libertad.

Abro los ojos, ahora me acompaña la corriente a encadenarme a una cadena perpetua.

Distingo a Levi, nadando a unos metros de la orilla de la costa.

Apenas me ve, cambia de dirección pero yo no de mía. Me observa y yo a él, en mis ojos hay perlas blancas deprendiéndose.

He dejado a mi familia y he preferido _amarle a él_.

Sé que lo sabe... sabe porque he vuelto.

**Vine a salvarlo.**

Se detiene y comienza a patalear sin sentido, como queriendo retroceder, yo llego y tomo su rostro con mis manos... en ese rostro que negaba, lo bese.

Sus labios no eran cálidos, eran fríos e incluso picaban.

Cerré los ojos y el cuerpo de Levi comenzó a brillar.

Fue entonces que no separamos y lo lleve a la superficie a que respire aire.

Él podía verlo, incluso yo...tenia piernas. Estaba en el agua y tenía piernas.

Toma una gran bocanada de aire y me lleva a la orilla, arrastrando mi cuerpo con sus nuevas piernas y depositándome en sus rodillas cuando el sol cae y la lluvia cesa.

—Idiota, yo no te pedí que me besaras. –dice, yo elevo mi mano a su rostro.

—Lose –digo y no deja de verme, sus ojos parece agitarse, que gracioso —Yo quiera besarte.

—Eren... dime, que nada malo va a pasarte –habla —La loca me dijo que si me besabas tú... tú te... -cierra los ojos con fuerza y caen gotas de lágrimas a mis mejillas, en lo que me acuna más a él.

—No vas a desaparecer mocoso, dime... que no vas desaparecer. –abre los ojos para verme.

—Espero que no...

El sol se oculta y mi cabello comienzo a volverse blanco. Y cierro los ojos involuntariamente.

—Mocoso... -me zarandea —Mocoso háblame...

Se oye molesto, pero ya no tengo fuerzas.

—No... Maldita sea, tú no te mueras Eren... -arrastra mi cuerpo hasta el mar... supongo.

Luego llego a sentir un tirón, pasa una de mis manos por su cuello y con su otro brazo eleva mi espalda, apoya mi cabeza su hombro izquierdo.

Después avanza paso a paso por la arena, mi cola se balancea en su brazo derecha.

Por la punta, me lleva el frio contacto del agua, la marea que trae las olas le facilita el camino.

Nos vamos adentrando, y me sumerge está el pecho... al parecer su idea no está funcionando.

—Eren –me llama, sujetando mi rostro con una mano. Su voz se oye intranquila

—Oye, escúchame... mocoso insoportable...-Parte de mis brazos estas dentro del agua, uno esta caída en su espalda, ya que no me sujeto del cuello.

—Yo no te merecía, me oyes...asique deshaz lo que hiciste...no me importa ser un monstruo sin con eso no te pierdo...

Hay silencio.

—Eren,... -me zarandea —Me estas oyendo... ¡Eren! –apega su cabeza a la mía, besando mi frente —No te vayas... por favor... no te vayas...

Yo...de verdad, quisiera poder responder su suplica.

—Te amo Eren –me confiesa y luego junta sus labios con los ojos —Por favor...Vuelve,...mi amor

Me da otro beso y esta vez tanto su cuerpo, como el mío comienzan a brillar.

Me hallo un poco mareado pero al abrir los ojos estoy dentro de mar. Todo a mi alrededor es azul y...

—Eren –oigo la voz de Levi a mi costado, giro a verlo y tiene una cola que se divide en dos aletas, escamas y es... ¡Un tritón!

—Levi... -digo asombrado, no me esperaba que tuviera cola.

—No son las piernas que me prometiste –habla, yo trago duro. Al parecer había cambiado una maldición por otra.

—Pero... -nada en mi dirección, cogiendo nuevamente mi rostro —...Puedo estar contigo, asique no me importa.

Llego a sonreír, entonces Levi se apresura para darme otro beso más.

_Hay amores que se vuelven odio..._&**_ Hay amores que nacen del odio_**

* * *

.


End file.
